The Fear Rooms
by AssassinPerson
Summary: While Exploring, Shadow finds a Mansion but Rouge pushes him into it. After a few days Sonic, Tails and Amy also go into the Mansion! Join them on the Epic Quest to try and Escape the Mansion without being killed by the things along the way and will they get to the end? I will accept ideas from people but no OC's from people. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is a kind of Fan-Fiction I am doing with el-moriarty and Mew-loves-cakes! (Click their names to see theirs. I did something that they didn't do :3) if you have read their ones then you will know what I mean, We are writing a Fan-Fiction called ''The Fear Rooms'' each in a Different Universe. Four or Five Characters get stuck in a Mansion and in the Rooms is one of their Worst Fears, I am using Five Characters but you have to guess the Fifth one for mine :3  
BTW: Some of the Characters will go OOC because of how I write them. R&R and I hope you enjoyed :3**

Shadow went exploring, he never usually did but now he wanted to. He had that feeling for Adventure and he was going to go on an Adventure, unluckily Rouge Saw him and she asks "My my, where are you going today?" Shadow glares at her and replies "None of your business Bat Girl" then he uses Chaos Control to teleport away. Rouge sighs and she decides to walk through the forest, some time later while walking she gets to the edge and she sees Shadow stood outside a Large Mansion. She laughs quietly as she makes a plan then she pushes Shadow into the Mansion, slamming the door after him then she looks up to see a room with light in. Shortly after she sees it there was a Scream "That wasn't from Shadow so... Who else is in this Mansion?" she asks herself before seeing someone fly through the top window, believing they were already dead Rouge follows then to see where the person would land and she stops when the person lands with a thump. She looked closes then says " What was Sunny doing in the Mansion? Tails will be sad to hear that she is dead but first..." she stops when the Fox moves, Sunny looks up at Rouge and says "Rouge... Warn everyone about... The 5 Rooms of fear... Whoever enters the Mansion has to get through 5 Rooms with what they are scared of in! If they get through the rooms then they will have to go and bat..." she stops and closes her eyes, now dead before she could warn Rouge about what she went against. Rouge leaves the Fox there and flies back to tell the others, but not knowing that Sonic, Tails and Amy would also go into the Mansion to try and help Shadow though...


	2. Into the Mansion

**WE ARE BACK! Now I might have posted the Prologue and Part 1 quite fast but that is how I wrote them. This time we find out some more and it appears to be a few days later from the events in the Prologue. R&R but no Flames please, Constructive Criticism is something I would like to see but nothing about them being so short as I had the first parts Written down in my notebook. Oh yeah, I also switch between Writing Styles because sometimes I use the Points of View and sometimes I don't. Don't complain about that either because that is also how I wrote it**

Sonic's P.O.V:  
Why does it have to be like this? Amy is depending on me to save her because she got stuck again! Tails, Knuckles and I have set off to rescue her like we usually have to do, I ran ahead but stopped when I saw this Huge Mansion that Rouge told us about a few days back "Its huge..." I say as I step back and Tails catches up to me. Amy also runs up to us but complains " SONIC! I had to escape myself because you didn't come." she looks up at the Mansion as well "You better rescue me if I get trapped in there" she says and I nod in response. We walk up to the Mansion but then we hear a yell 'It sounded like Shadow! Lets go and find him!" Tails then Amy and I nod in response and we run into the Mansion as the Front Doors shut, I run up the stairs and Amy starts following me but when she was half-way up the stairs vanished and she fell into some sort of hole and she yells "SONIC! SAVE ME!" but I shrug and run down a path...

Tails' P.O.V:  
I had to admit that seeing Amy fall was funny but I knew I had to find Shadow as he was also here, I walk around the place to try and find him but while walking I come across a door. Walking past it at first I never saw what it said but when I walked back I read what the Sign says out loud "Tails' Room..." That was when I realized "HEY! That is my name! Who knew I would come?" I decided to walk into the room but when I get in the door closes and it was dark, running my hand along the wall I find the light switch. Turning the lights on I watch the room illuminate and there was a Black Fox standing but sleeping in the middle of the room, she yawns then wakes up and suddenly runs towards me but I jump out the way in time. I dodge the attacks while thinking _"Why is Night attacking me? We are related and she never ever does this to me" _Then I remember that this is what I fear, Night going Crazy while in her Super Form and attacking me! I look around the room for somewhere to hide but there was no-where to go...

Shadow's P.O.V:  
DAMN THIS MANSION! First I get stuck in it and now I'm trapped in a room with... With a recording of Mario which reminds me that I will never see her again, I kick the wall as it endlessly replays itself but it just gets louder and my head hurts. If I was able to teleport out then I would be find but for some reason Chaos Control won't work, I guess I will be stuck in here forever... But then over the recording I hear Amy yelling for Sonic and for once in my life I am happy to know that Sonic is here and he could help me get out, that is a first at least "Anyone there?" I call but I get no reply meaning that Sonic must already be in Fear Room 1...


	3. Who is that Cat?

**YES! Part 2 is also out around the same time as Part 1 and the Prologue (Sorry about it spelling it wrong, I don't know how to change it though XD) So yeah... Here is the Character you need to guess: It is a Female Cat who didn't know Shadow until she asked him. Any ideas? Tell me if you think you know who she is! My OC's are only allowed in this for minor roles a bit like Sunny the Fox who just gets to die right at the start after telling us something that we need to remember, Night the Fox is in her Super Form and is only shown for the First two parts and you will learn about some more of my OC's as the time (And Fan-Fiction) Goes by so I hope you have enjoyed reading :3**

Sonic wakes up and looks around the room, he smiles when he sees nothing scary in the room but it quickly turns into a frown when there was a clicking noise. He looks around then yelps when waters drops start falling from the roof, Sonic also starts to run around and try to stop the flow but it got worse and he was now running around the room to try and not get wet yelling "WATER! I HATE WATER!" and he continues running. Sonic hoped that Amy wasn't also stuck in the Mansion as he wasn't able to save her anymore, if he never found a way to get out then he would drown!

Amy wasn't doing any better as she was also stuck in a Room of Fear, but what she could see was something she feared a lot. It was Sonic going out with another girl who looked like Angel the Lynx and they were ignoring her, she attempts to hit them with her Hammer but it goes through them "They are not real!" she says after a while but continues trying to hit them all the same. That was when Amy finally noticed something and she says "This is what one of my fears is! Maybe Egg Man is behind this, he must want me to go crazy and hate Sonic..." Amy then remembers about Sonic and yells "AHHH! MY SONIC MIGHT BE STUCK IN A ROOM FILLED WITH WATER! I know Sonic hates water so that would be hell for him!" She sighs and sits down. After a while she looks up again "Rouge warned us about the 5 Rooms of Fear, why didn't be listen to her in the first place? Well I guess we wanted to help Shadow who is also stuck in this Mansion..."

In the Yellow Corner, Tails was still running away from Night as she chased him and he stops running then Night goes through him 'Huh? That is strange, she went through me... Does that mean I can stop running? I can also think now!" he looks around then pretends to get hit and falls back, while on the ground he puts a hand facing the way he was looking and an arm over his side. Tains closed his eyes and waited then he heard "Are... Are you OK?" He slowly wakes up and looks around, looking up at the Black Fox last "Uhh... Night?" he says then she smiles and kneels down to hug him "You are OK Night, earlier you went crazy!" he sits up and tries to hug his sister. After some time Tails stands up and goes to leave "See you" he says to Night as he shuts the door...

Shadow kicks the wall again, annoyed that his chance to be saved was ruined then he turns to see another door. Walking over to it he mutters "Room 3... Here I come" and he opens the door to enter the next room, entering it and pressing the light switch he almost breaks down when he sees what was in Room 3. Shaking his head he goes and sits in a corner "This... This is worse... Worse then the... The other two..." He mutters as he doesn't look up, he didn't want to see what was in the room again but he knew that he had to if he was going to get out of this place...

Over in another room a Cat wakes up after being knocked out from something, she looks around and calls "Hello? Are you there?" but she got no reply. She tries to move her arm but it didn't move and she sighs "Damn... I am stuck here!" She looks around then a light turns on. After hearing a laugh she sees someone walk around "It is you... How did you get them anyway? The Seven Chaos Emeralds?" the person stops walking and he looks at the Cat then replies with "I had a little bit of help from your friend here, and your other friends of course. They were a great help indeed" Sonic walks up to her yet he didn't act like he usually did, she looked at Sonic then back at the man and finally decides to ask him "What did you do to Sonic? Amy, Tails and Angel will be so mad!" the man just laughs then he clicks and some more people enter the room, the Cat recognizes Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Angel and Cream but not the Hedgehog who looked similar to Sonic. She then decided to ask "Who is that Black Hedgehog? The one that looks like Sonic?" she was clearly confused but he wasn't, he runs up to the Cat and Growls slightly before saying 'I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! Dr Egg Man has finally taken over the work like he wants, us 7 are happy and you should as well!" the other 6 nod in reply and walk towards her with Shadow, all seven saying "Be Happy! Be Happy!" in perfect sync, she screams to try and get them away...


	4. Room 5 is Revealed

**Me: AND WE ARE BACK! Nice to see you after not updating for quite a while so sorry, I will make a notice for that just so then you know because I don't want you people to be worried about me! It would be nice if you could R&R because I would like some suggestions on what I can put in each room (Not room 5 though. Sorry) and I also want to know what your thought and how well I have done. I get lots of views but I appear to get no Reviews (I have 3 on this so far. But they are by the same person) and I would like you to spread the love and tell people who you think would also like this :3. NOW LETS CONTINUE WITH THIS THING! No-one has guessed who the Cat is from the Previous Chapter, maybe you can get it right.  
Sonic: I don't want to drown  
Me: Don't worry Sonic, you will survive and manage to get through to the next round... Room I mean!  
Sonic: Good, I have to get home in time for tea or else Speed and Lefitray will literally kill me!  
Me: Oh. I can't promise anything  
(Random conversation happens while you read this Chapter)**

Tails growls "Who could do this? Why did they do this?" he them remembers and sighs "OK, I must keep calm and fix it" he walks over to what he was looking at then starts fixing it, he smiles and soon the door appears. Going into Room 3 he gets a shock that can't be fixed, he knew what he had to do but as it is said by some person ''It is easier said then done'' so he thinks about a plan to do it before he gets stuck forever

Sonic gets something out, he remembered that Amy made it for him a few years ago but he didn't remember were as the place name wasn't something he would remember. He nodded before going into the water and swimming while holding his breath and he finds the door, upon opening the door he goes into the next room but somehow the water didn't all go into the next room so he smiles "Room 1 done! Now I have to go through 4 more rooms!" he says and looks around. Shrugging he walks around "Don't see whats so bad about this" Sonic says to himself then he turns "What are you doing here?" he asks the person he had just seen

The Cat growls then what was holding her down breaks and she jumps up, knocking the Seven Fake Animals away she smiles "Looks like I am free now! You better watch out Egg Man!" she says and kicks Egg Man down and hits the other Seven Animals. She smiles when the door appears and she goes through it to find a room with Ghost-like things who were the other Characters and what they were doing in the room, she watched as the Shadow-Ghost walks through the locked door at the far end then he appears to teleport to the other end again "He must have gotten to the next room, I wish him a lot of luck" then she watched as the Sonic-Ghost appeared to do a swimming motion down as he goes to the next room. She smiles "I will have to wait for the others here, this is going to be good" she says and laughs slightly just then a voice speaks

Shadow had closed his eyes and held his breath, walking around the room he finds the door and goes through it "Now I am in Room 4..." he mutters to himself then he hears a voice which everyone else heard just so then you guys know. The voice said "It appears that one of you Five has gotten to Room 5. I am making it so then you can see what that Animal is doing in the room but don't get distracted by them!" the voice then vanishes and Shadow shakes his head before he sees a Cat-Ghost appear "When did she get in here? It must have been before me if she is already at Room 5..." he mutters to himself before shaking his head and facing the Human that was in the room "GET OUT OF HERE EGG MAN!" he yells then Egg Man turns around  
"I don't think so Shadow, look at what I have" Egg Man shows the Seven Chaos Emeralds "You can't have them" he says and does his annoying laugh  
"YOU BETTER GIVE THEM BACK BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP!" Shadow yells to Egg Man  
"It looks like little Shadowy-Wadowy is getting angry, does he need to be sent to the naughty corner" Egg Man says and laughs again. Shadow runs and he hits Egg Man, the Chaos Emeralds all fall to the ground and start glowing then Shadow becomes Super Shadow! He flies around and beats up Egg Man before turning back to normal and goes into Room 5 where the Cat sees him actually come in "Shadow?" she says then he turns "What are you doing here? When did you first come?" Shadow asks and she shrugs  
"I don't remember but look!" she points to the Sonic-Ghost, Tails-Ghost and Amy-Ghost who were doing things  
"Was I one of them things?" Shadow asks and she nods "Does that mean you saw me in my Super Form?" she nodded again then Shadow knew what he wanted and needed to know

Amy growls then she walks into Room 2 and sees Egg Man "What are you doing here?" she asks him and he just laughs like an idiot, she shakes her head then starts to walk towards Egg Man but stops when she hears her name and she turns "SONIC! How did you get there?" she turns to Egg Man "HEY! RELEASE SONIC AT ONCE YOU CREEP!" she yells and he just laughs again "Why won't he talk?" she asks herself then she looks up to see a Shadow-Ghost appear "He must be in Room 5 as well, just Three of us left to get there but Sonic is in his own rooms so that means that... THIS SONIC ISN'T REAL!" She then runs towards Egg Man and hits him with her Hammer multiple times before walking through the door behind him into Room 3

**Me: ... So you see Sonic, that is what will happen at the End  
Sonic: WOW! I can't wait to see that happen but when we get to that stage no-one can post in suggestions as I know EXACTLY what is going to happen in Room 5 and The Last Room!  
Me: Yes, and I bet people are wondering how they can see Ghost-Like figures in the rooms. Well you will find out in The Last Room! Also I am going to try to name the Chapters with the kind of last Chapter being named "The Last Room" as that sounds really Epic and amazing!  
Shadow: Why did you make Egg Man taunt me? Shadowy-Wadowy is a name for Babies and I AM NOT A BABY! :(  
Me: Aww... Is little Shadow mad? How cute :3  
Amy: I get to go to Room 3 from Room 1, that went by fast but that means that I am closer to Room 5.  
Tails: I am also in Room 3! Me and Amy are at the same room but Sonic is in Room 2!  
Amy: At least Sonic survived the water. We also listened to the Story of what will happen after this but we don't know what happens after we finally get out of that Mansion  
Me: Well it is a Story for another day. BYE HUMANS ON EARTH WHO ARE READING THIS!  
Sonic, Tails, Amy and Mystery Cat wave bye while Shadow grumps in the corner**


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


End file.
